The Viking Village
by alymil123
Summary: The Harrecs. The family who all have the same job... killing. But Alyssa doesn't want to kill, not with all her family has done to her. Her family talks about attacking a place called "Berk" so she goes there to warn them. She makes allies and close friends along the way, and find problems too.


**Please Read**

Alyssa is 18 years old and has chestnut brown curly hair and light skin. She has special eyes that are purple**.** I am posting the whole thing at once instead of one chapter at a time. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

**The Viking Village**

Chapter one

My name is Alyssa Harrec.

The Harrecs have been murderers for generations.

My fathers name is Dan and my mothers name is Ariana who are both murderers including my brother Aren.

But I'm not like my family because I'm not a murderer, in fact I protect people from my family.

But I'm also a witch in a muggle family_._

I graduated from Hogwarts a few months ago.

I have a 13 inch willow wand with a unicorn hair core.

My best friend is a female Stormcutter, Stormstrike, she is loyal and very kind to friends.

I met Stormstrike when I was young, my family were attacking a ship.

After everyone was dead I went under the deck alone to find a adolescent stormcutter with a broken wing.

I released five other dragons including a zippleback, gronkle, typhoomarang, thunderdrum, and a smothering smokebreath.

After getting my family's permission I took the stormcutter to my hut and brought her back to health.

After that she never left my side and I decided to call her Stormstrike.

It was great because my best friend Ameria had a dragon too and now she didn't have to give me a ride anymore.

She has a male skrill named Torax and she has a special saddle so she wouldn't be electrocuted.

Stormstrike and I get along very well and my family promised that they will never kill her

Harrecs never breaks a promise

Except for one.

My family promised to never kill or hurt any of my friends.

My parents killed Ameria because they thought she was the reason why I'm not like them.

I had to watch the whole thing, my brother Aren held me with such strength that I couldn't escape.

My mother took away my wand so I couldn't do anything and locked up Stormstrike and Ameria's dragon so she couldn't help.

I hit Aren, I thrashed, I did everything in my power to make him let go.

It was torture to watch Ameria beg for her life and try to escape my fathers iron grip.

Hot tears were falling down my cheeks as I begged Aren to let me help, but he didn't say anything to me.

When I was almost free my dad killed Ameria with a strange needle that had a green substance in it.

I froze when I saw her fall to the ground, her platinum blonde hair soaked with her own blood.

I heard my father curse under his breath.

I felt Arens heavy breathing from holding me back on the back of my neck.

It felt like everything was gone i couldn't breath, I felt nothing, heard nothing.

Then I snapped

I was filled with so much rage I felt the magic energy fill my heart and veins making me feel like I was going to explode.

The energy exploded out of me which effected Aren the most when he flew into the wall and hit his head that knocked him out.

I grabbed two daggers out of Arens pocket and threw one at my dad in between the eyes.

But he caught it half an inch from his face.

I lunged at him with the other dagger in my hand slicing at him trying to do anything to hurt him and make him feel the pain I felt.

He grabbed my wrist when I tried to stab his head.

"YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS!" I screamed at him as he put me in my room and put a plank on the door so I can't get out.

I was in there for hours rejecting my mother trying to give me food and my brother trying to explain why they did it.

I never felt so angry in my life.

After that I tried to never make friends incase it happened again.

Until a few years later I heard that my family was going to attack a place called Berk.

So I'm going there to warn them.

Chapter two

Berk had hundreds of Vikings, no wonder my family wants to attack this place.

It's a large island with an enormous mountain with a small hut on top full of cauldrons and healing potions.

I'm guessing that's a healing hut.

On the side of the mountain there are huge wooden doors.

I'm pretty sure it's the great hall.

Stormstrike lands in the middle of the village and immediately people start whispering.

Maybe they haven't seen a stormcutter before.

I look around for a second before a young man around my age walked up to me.

He has messy chestnut brown hair with a few small braids in it.

His left leg was made of metal, and he had a nightfury next to him looking alert.

"Who are you?" He asks

"My name is Alyssa Harrec. I've come with a warning" I said trying to sound confident.

"What kind of warning?" He asked with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"My family have been murderers for generations, and my family are planning to attack Berk" I tell him.

"How do I know you're not a murderer?" He asks with suspicion.

"I'm not. I want to help people." I say hoping he won't ask why.

"Why?" He asks

Seriously?

"My family killed my best friend. After that I've been helping people defend themselves from my family" I say holding back tears.

"Come with me" he says

I can tell he's coming up with a plan.

"My name's Hiccup by the way" he says as we're walking.

Hiccup takes me to the great hall and opens the doors.

There are pictures of dragons on the walls, and quilts with dragons on them.

And in the middle a giant fireplace made with large stones.

"Who's that?" Asks a teenaged girl with platinum blonde hair in a braid coming along her left shoulder.

"Astrid, this is Alyssa she's come with a warning" said Hiccup.

"A warning about what?" Asks a man a little shorter than me with black hair and a helmet with black ram horns on it.

"Well Snoutlout, apparently her family is going to attack Berk, um... when, Alyssa?" Asks Hiccup

"Tomorrow"

Chapter 3

"Tomorrow?!" Said Astrid "well then we better get to work"

"Or we can just let what happens happen" said a girl with blonde hair going to her waist.

She had a helmet with horns curved upwards.

There's a boy who I'm guessing is her brother who looks almost exactly the same as her.

"You'll probably get killed if you do that" I say to her.

"Yeah Ruffnut we cant just let it happen" said a boy with a light brown tunic and short blonde hair barely going to his ear.

He isn't very fit. He is definitely the biggest out of all of them.

"Fishlegs is right, we need to fight" said Hiccup.

"Well then why don't we all leave Berk" said Ruffnuts brother.

"Tuffnut, everything we own is here we can't just leave" said Astrid

"Alright lets get to work. Alyssa is there anything you can tell us that will help us?" Asks Hiccup.

"Well, they don't have dragons so they have to get here by boat, so if we can sink their ships before they get here we can stop them" I say thinking it through in my head.

"And what if it doesn't work?" Asks Snoutlout.

"That's why we're going put up defence" said Fishlegs

"Around the whole island" I say.

"THE WHOLE ISLAND! That will take all night!" said Snoutlout.

"They'll set a decoy on one side of the island but send a bunch of ships on the other side" I tell them hoping it won't be true.

"Then we better get to work, everyone get your dragons." said Hiccup

As soon as he said that everyone ran out of the room leaving me and Hiccup alone with our dragons.

"Your friends are fun" I say to him after a long moment of silence.

"The twins are a bit of a handful, but other than that they're pretty good." He said

"Just know, never go on the ships" I warn him

"Why?" He asks.

"Because if you go on a boat they'll kill you" I say with a little worry.

"Thanks for the heads up" he says as the others walk in on their dragons.

"Guys whatever you do, don't-" I begin to say but the zippleback the twins were riding ran over to me knocking off the twins and started playing with Stormstrike.

"Uh... what?" Said Tuffnut.

"Wait, I know them!" I say as realization struck me.

"How?" Asked Ruffnut

"When I found Stormstrike she was caged on a boat, and they were in a cage too." I say remembering that great day I met my dragon.

"That's cool, but what was it that you were saying?" Said Astrid.

"What? Oh, right, don't go on a boat or my family will kill you" I say trying to sound confident.

"Why are you helping us anyway?" Said Snoutlout.

I try not to cry but tears start to fill my eyes I look to the ground trying to think of what I should say.

"Her family killed her friend" said Hiccup for me.

I blink away the tears and start thinking of ways to defend Berk.

"I have an idea" Said Fishlegs.

Chapter 4

Before morning we gathered a bunch of gronkles and made them spew in the water all around the island so the boats can't reach Berk.

I'm tired not because the fact I was up all night but because I had to run all across the island to give people some weapons that can help them.

The sun starts to rise and I realize how much I want to beat my family.

I can't wait to see the look on my dads face when we beat them.

We had to wait for my family so we all landed and started talking.

Snoutlout tried flirting with me.

"Don't worry he flirts with every girl" Astrid whispers to me.

At least he's better than Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts.

I really like these guys, they have really interesting tales on how they met there dragon.

The twins had the Zippleback , Barf and Belch, Astrid had a Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, Fishlegs has a very sweet Gronkle, Meatlug, Snoutlout has a moody Monsterous Nightmare, Hookfang, and Hiccup had a Nightfury, Toothless.

I got to tell them a bit about my family that wasn't about killing people.

And I trusted them enough to tell them about how I'm a witch and the magic world.

They're very fun and I like hanging out with them.

I look out towards the sunrise to see a boat heading our way.

"They're here!" I yell making them all jump.

We got on our dragons and took off.

"Okay, Alyssa, Snoutlout, and Fishlegs you go east. Astrid, the twins, and I will go west." Said Hiccup.

We go east towards the boat that got stuck on the rocks the gronkles put there.

"It worked! Nice!" Said Fishlegs with excitement in his voice.

We fly over the boat to see blood on the boats and my brother and my mother on the ground.

"Are they faking it?" Asks Snoutlout.

"I don't know, but if we sink their ship they'll swim to the surface if they're faking it." I say to them, they nod and start firing at the ship.

They catch on fire and start to sink.

They didn't move an inch.

"Well let's check on the others" I say hoping that the others didn't get hurt.

When we get there Hiccup, Astrid, and the twins are hovering over the boat.

When I look down my father is lying in a pool of blood too.

I fire at the boat and my dad jumps and grabs a bow and fired it at me.

I grab my wand "_Protego!" _I yelled and a shield of blue light goes in front of me and the arrow bounces off of it.

"Keep firing!" I yell hoping my dad didn't hit anyone.

I see my father shoot an arrow at Astrid that just grazed her, but she fell in the water under me.

Instinctively I dive into the cold water, I grab Astrid and Bring her to the surface.

I whistle two times and Stormstrike flies above the water upside down.

I grab the saddle, still holding on to Astrid and get her back on Stormfly.

"Thanks" she says as she grabs her axe and throws it at my father.

It missed my father but the ship starts sinking faster.

"Alyssa, your mother and brother are probably already on the island." Yelled my father.

"Wait. This was the decoy?" I yell back.

"Yes" he yelled back.

"Did they do the same as you and pretend to be dead." I ask.

"No. Why?" He says looking confused.

I feel like a boulder hit me in the chest.

They were actually dead.

"Wait they were actually dead?" Snoutlout asks me.

I can't speak, my mother and brother are dead and I'll never get to talk to them again and tell them how sorry I am.

"Alyssa, what are they talking about?" Asks my father.

I finally manage to find my voice.

"They were on the ground with blood all around them like you were." My voice is a little scratchy.

"Are you saying they're dead?" Asks my father.

The ship is almost completely submerged in water.

Everyone stops.

Like a flash my father shoots an arrow at me.

It hit me below the chest.

I fall off of Stormstrike, everything was in slow motion.

"Alyssa!" I hear someone yell but it was muffled all I could tell was that it was a male voice.

The outside of my vision starts going black.

I see a dragon dive after me, but I couldn't tell if there was a rider or not.

Then I hear a soft splash, I'm engulfed in water then, darkness.

Chapter 5

I wake up on a bed.

I try to move but my chest hurts.

"You're awake" someone says, when I look to my right and there was Hiccup.

Everyone else was there too.

"Where's Stormstrike?" I ask.

Hiccup looks to the others, I can tell somethings wrong.

"Guys, where's Stormstrike?" I say sitting up my voice a bit louder.

"What colour are Stormstrikes eyes?" Asks Fishlegs.

"What? Uh, yellow. Why?" I ask.

"After you fell into the water Stormstrike went crazy and her eyes turned blood red and-" Hiccup says but gets cut off.

"Aw man, you should have seen it she went so crazy I thought she'd explode." Says Tuffnut excitedly.

"Yeah, she went crazy and her fire was bright blue. It burned right through the ship like it wasn't even there" he continues. "I've never seen that before"

"We have her in a fire proof cage so she can't hurt anyone." Said Astrid.

"I have to get to her!" I say standing up ignoring the pain.

"Woah! Take it easy! You were shot with an arrow you shouldn't be walking" Said Hiccup.

"I'm a witch, remember? I heal faster than normal people" I say.

I realize I don't have my wand.

"Where's my wand?" I ask as I look back to the bed.

"I didn't see it when you hit the water" says Snoutlout

"Have to go back to the wizarding world to get a new wand" I mutter under my breath.

"Anyway, lead me to Stormstrike." I say preparing for the worst.

Chapter 6

We walk into the stables and there's one made of a strange green metal.

I see lots of blue fire coming out of it.

I'm guessing that's her.

I walk up to it to se Stormstrike facing the other way and lashing out with her tail.

"Hey girl" I say calmly.

She looks at me with her red eyes, she had slits for pupils, she looks like she was about to kill me.

When she sees me her eyes turn yellow again and she smiles, well, what I think is a smile.

She turns and grabs something from the back of the stable and gives it to me.

It's my wand!

"Thank you Stormstrike" I say to her.

She puts her head against the bars and I put my head on hers.

"There's my girl" I say quietly.

I turn to everyone.

"You were right. Honestly I didn't believe you completely" I say to them.

"Yeah, we were serious" says Hiccup

"What happened after I fell into the water? I mean besides Stormstrike going crazy?" I ask

"Well. We had to shoot her with a dragon root arrow" Fishlegs answer with a look of guilt.

"And your father is alive" Said Astrid.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"He's up there" says Fishlegs pointing up the stairs to another stable.

I walk up the stairs to the stable Fishlegs was pointing to.

I look inside and my father was in the corner looking miserable.

"Why so sad? Definitely not that because you almost killed your daughter" I say trying to keep my voice sounding calm.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asks.

"Seriously?! " I practically yell.

"First of all, you kill my best friend, you try to kill everyone on Berk, then you shot your own daughter with an arrow!" I yell at him.

"I only did two of those things to be fair" he says.

"Yeah because we stopped you from attacking Berk" I say to him.

"Not that, I mean killing your best friend. I didn't kill her. I promise" he says with sadness in his eyes.

It felt like everything was alive for the first time in a very long time.

She was alive.

"Wha- I- WHY DID YOU PRETEND TO KILL HER!" I scream at him.

"I wasn't pretending. I just made her pass out her" he says as if he said it for the hundredth time.

"Then Why was there blood of you just made her pass out her?" I ask trying to relax.

"I stabbed the wrong part which is why she was bleeding"

"Why?" I ask hearing the others coming up the stairs behind me.

"We changed her to be more like us hoping you'd follow her to the side of murder" he answers with a bit of regret.

"We brought her with us on this mission" he. Says with a mix of anger and disappointment.

"And I think she killed Aren and your mother" he said.

I could tell he is in deep thought.

He smiles.

"Why so happy?" I ask hoping he wasn't going to stab me so I take one step back.

"You didn't see her on the boat. So she could be on Berk. You have a highly trained assassin on the island." He says.

He starts laughing.

I run to get Stormstrike but there was a lock on the cage.

"_Alohomora!" _I say pointing my wand to the lock and it unlocks almost instantly.

I jump on her and take flight.

We fly over the entire island and we don't see her.

Until I heard screaming coming from nearby.

We fly over head and see Ameria standing in front of a man with a knife in her hand.

"Dad!" Yells Snoutlout.

Stormstrike flies above them and I jump down in front of Snoutlout's father.

I realize that I'm breathing really heavy and I'm shaking a little bit.

Snoutlout's father runs and goes into a hut.

It was quiet for a long time. Ameria's eyes were full of shock and her hand holding the knife is shaking.

She drops the knife and tears start to come in her eyes.

"Alyssa?" She says as if she hasn't said my name in 100 years.

Tears start coming into my eyes and I don't know what to do.

"What are you doing here?" I ask my voice cracking.

She starts crying and she falls to the ground covering her face with her hands.

Instinctively I drop to my knees just to show I still care.

"Your parents are forcing me to do this" she says through the sobs.

"How are they forcing you?" I ask.

"They found other wizards like you and cursed this necklace that makes me do their bidding and I can't take it off" she says after a couple deep breaths.

The necklace had the deathly hallows symbol on it with a purple gem in the middle.

"Why can't you take it off?" I ask hearing the others landing finally.

She shows me her hands and they're covered in terrible burns and blisters.

"Wait. Did you kill my mother and Aren?" I ask.

"What?! Of course not!" She says her eyes full of confusion "Wait. They're dead?" She asks.

I explained what my father had said to me.

"He thinks I killed them?" She asks looking betrayed.

"He does" I say feeling really bad so I hug her tightly.

"I missed you" I whisper in her ear.

"I might be able to get the necklace off." I say to her after a few moments of silence.

"No! I don't want you getting hurt" she says to me like I'm going to touch it with my bare hands.

"Don't worry I won't touch it" I say calmly

I grab my wand and show it to her.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her.

She nods slowly.

"_Wingardium leviosa" _I say pointing my wand at the necklace.

The necklace slowly starts rising and comes off her head.

It falls to the ground. I stomp on it and it shatters.

Ameria hugs me right after with such strength it was a little hard to breath.

"Thank you so much!" She says as I hug her back.

I hear the others landing behind me.

"Do you know where Torax is?" She asked me after what feels like forever.

"I don't know" I said back. "She might still be at home"

"Yeah okay" she said with a bit of sadness in her voice "I haven't seen Torax in years"

"Years?" I said

"Who's Torax?" Fishlegs Asked

"Torax is her dragon, he's a skrill" I said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Did you say a skrill?" Hiccup Asked.

"Yeah" I said "I'll explain later"

Chapter 7

After we got back I introduced everyone and Ameria told them about Torax and how she had a special saddle so she didn't get shocked.

After we were finished chatting we all went back to the stables to see my father.

Hiccup made me promise not to kill him.

Once we got there my father looked terrified at the sight of Ameria.

"Surprised to see me?" She says with a little bit of smug and anger in her voice.

"How did you get the necklace off?" My dad asks like he's been betrayed by his best friend.

"I got it off with a spell. It was kind of stupid not to make it magic proof." I tell him with crossed arms.

Seeing his angry face made me smile.

"That's what I get for trusting Lucius." He says with a sigh.

"Wait. Lucius as in Lucius Malfoy?" I ask him eagerly.

"You know him?" He asks with little interest.

"Yes I do. He was the father of a jerk at Hogwarts." I say to him even though I know he's not even listening.

"Draco?" Ameria asks looking at me.

"Yeah" I answer still keeping my eyes on my father.

"Wait a second. If you didn't kill my wife and son. Then who did?" My father asks looking at Ameria.

"Not who. What." I hear Fishlegs say behind me.

"What do you mean?" I ask turning to him.

"Before we sink the ship I saw dragon claw marks on the ship." He says.

"Do you know what dragon?" I ask him trying to keep my voice sounding calm.

"I'm not sure but it looked like a Razorwhip." He answers with a little uncertainty in his voice.

"A Razorwhip?!" Me and my father say at the same time.

There was always a Razorwhip trying to kill my family for some reason. I'm guessing it finally succeeded.

"What's wrong with a Razorwhip?" Asks Snoutlout "They're actually very cool"

"A Razorwhip has been hunting us and trying to kill us for years" I say to them trying to sound calm and professional.

"Why?" Asked Astrid

"I don't know" I answer.

Everyone looks at my dad including me.

My father mutters something angrily and clenches his fists so tight his knuckles went white.

"Father" I say trying to get an answer out of him.

He curls into a ball and lowers his head and starts breathing heavy.

I crouch down and step closer to the cage so I'm about a foot away from him.

"Dad?" I say tilting my head so I can see his face.

"We... killed its baby" he said quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

"Why did you do that?" I ask thinking of a logical explanation.

He says something so quietly I couldn't hear him but I got the words "revenge" and "daughter"

"What?" I ask him

"Its a long story" He says.

"We got all day" I say pushing him

He mutters something.

"What?" I ask

"You were adopted!" He says loudly.

I couldn't move or speak and I hear ringing.

I turn to Ameria and she's waving her hand in my face and she's saying something but everything she was saying was muffled.

It was hard to breath.

I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder and I look to see Astrid saying something to me but I still can't hear them.

I was starting to come around and understood what everyone was saying.

"Why didn't you tell her before?" Ameria screams my father.

"I didn't want to tell her until she was older" he said getting annoyed.

I was able to breath again.

"Why?" Asked Ameria.

"Because we kidnaped her from her freaky magic family!" My father yells.

It was hard to breath again.

"But that doesn't explain why you killed the Razorwhip's baby" I say finally being able to speak full sentences but my voice is cracking.

"The Razorwhip killed our daughter Alyssa" my father said with tears filling his eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Her name was Alyssa and after she was killed by that Razorwhip we adopted you and named you after her" he answers.

I hear someone mutter something behind me.

"So you killed her baby to get revenge?" Asked Hiccup suspiciously.

"Yes" My father says guiltily.

"Sounds like the dragon is holding a grudge" Said Fishlegs sounding smarter then he intended.

"How about we keep my father in here until the Razorwhip comes" I say not able to hold back my anger.

I stand up turn around and start walking away.

"Why do you hate me so much?" My father asks sounding annoyed.

I stop turn around and walk back to the cage letting out my anger.

"FIRST OFF!" I yell at my dad "You kidnaped me from my real family. You pretend to kill my best friend, you enslave her to do your dirty work to try to make us murderers, AND YOU SHOT ME WITH AN ARROW!"

He sighs and a tear rolls down his face.

I walk away without another word.

"I'll talk to her." I hear Ameria say behind me.

She jogs up beside me.

"Alyssa, you know you can't just leave him there to get killed by a dragon" she says to me.

We walk down the stairs and towards the entrance.

"You're right. I should put him in an open space to be killed by the dragon." I said a little bit more angrier then I intended.

"He's your father." She says starting to get annoyed.

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER HE'S MY KIDNAPER!" I yell unable to control my anger.

She stopped and looks at me as if I just said something that offended her.

"You know what? He might not be your birth father but he took care of you instead of killing you." She said in a harsh tone.

I watch her walk away and up the stairs leaving me with my thoughts.

Chapter 8

I hear a strange sound like metal against metal.

I turn to see a Razorwhip standing right at the entrance staring at me with cold piercing blue eyes.

"Guys?" I say barely above a whisper. I put up my hands to show it I mean no harm slowly stepping backwards.

The Razorwhip starts walking towards me slowly.

I reach for my wand but the Razorwhip growls at me so I don't grab it.

"Guys?" I say a little louder not holding back the fear in my voice so it's a little higher than normal.

Out of nowhere Stormstrike jumps in front of me.

She stands in a protective stance growling at the Razorwhip, wings stretched to block me from it.

"Alyssa!" I hear Ameria yell from upstairs.

Hiccup walks from behind me towards the Razorwhip.

"What are you-" I begin to say but Astrid puts her hand over my mouth.

She puts a finger to her lips telling me to keep quiet.

I give a slight nod and she takes her hand off my mouth.

I walk up next to Stormstrike and pat her neck so she keeps quiet.

Hiccup walks up to it keeping his hands up to show he meant no harm.

He says something quietly, I couldn't hear him.

He reaches his hand out towards the Razorwhip and he looks down, closes his eyes and turns his head.

The Razorwhip closed its eyes and moved towards Hiccups outstretched hand.

Hiccup opens his eyes when the Razorwhip is about two inches away from his hand.

Suddenly the Razorwhips eyes snapped open and hits Hiccups side with its tail launching him against the wall.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

Toothless roars at the Razorwhip and lunges at it.

It was a claw battle. No fire. No tails. Just claws.

I rush over to Hiccups side to find him unconscious.

I check his pulse just in case.

He wakes up and looks around.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The Razorwhip threw you against the wall with its tail." I say to him.

The Razorwhip pushes Toothless towards the edge and his hind legs are over the edge trying to find grip.

"Toothless!" Hiccup says trying to get up but he was unsuccessful.

The Razorwhip was about to hit Toothless again when Stormstrike goes between them.

The Razorwhip hit her in the face, stunning her.

I start running towards them but the Razorwhips tail knocks me back.

The Razorwhip hit the stunned Stormcutter off the edge with its tail

"NO!" I scream.

I run towards the edge to go after my dragon.

The Razorwhip swings its tail at my head.

I roll under and dive off the edge.

The wind was in my eyes and and my hair was whipping my face.

I see Stormstrike flipping in the air as I fall closer and closer to her.

I finally manage to grab the saddle, pulling on it to steady her so she can fly.

We were close to the ground.

When we were about three feet away from the ground Stormstrike stretches her wing and we were flying.

"Yes!" I yell out of excitement.

We fly back to the stables.

The Razorwhip was gone.

Stormstrike lands and I fall off of her and on to my back.

I was great to be on the ground that wasn't coming at me really fast.

"Where'd it go?" I ask sitting up.

"No idea" Hiccup answers.

Ameria runs up to me and hugs me. "I'm so glad your alive."

"Me too" I say hugging her back.

She laughs a little bit and releases me.

"Did it fly away?" I ask.

Everyone looks past me.

Out of nowhere the Razorwhips tail wraps around me and squeezes me.

I couldn't breath and I was seeing spots.

Stormstrike shot at it and hit it in the chest.

The Razorwhip takes off into the air carrying me with its tail thankfully loosening it so I can breath.

I was trying to get free but the spikes on its tail kept cutting me.

Everyone else was on their dragon, chasing after the Razorwhip.

Stormstrike was the fastest, about two feet away.

"Oh my Thor" Hiccup says looking past me and the Razorwhip.

I look to see hundreds of Razorwhips coming towards me.

"Oh no" I say quietly.

The Razorwhips swarm around me.

They were cutting me with their tails and Claws and I was bleeding.

Blue fire comes out of the wall of Razorwhips.

Stormstrike comes flying in with blood red eyes.

She starts breathing fire everywhere to the brink of that I can't see anything but fire.

But none of the fire or heat touches me.

The tail released me and I was falling but Snoutlout caught me.

Hookfang flies out of the swarm but some of the Razorwhips followed.

The others were chasing away some of the Razorwhips.

I grab my wand and point it at one of the Razorwhips that we're chasing us.

"_Stupify_!" I yell and a ball of red light comes out of my wand and hits the first Razorwhip in the chest.

It stumbles and starts flying away.

"What was that?" Asked Snoutlout.

"It's called a knockback charm" I answer.

I do the knockback charm on the other Razorwhips that were chasing us.

I watch as a Razorwhip slashes Stormstrike across the chest causing her to bleed.

My blood started to boil.

The wind started blowing so hard the trees looked like they were about to fall over.

The clouds darken and a bolt of lightning strikes between Stormstrike and all the Razorwhips that went near her.

I realize that I'm clutching my wand very tightly.

"Woah! Alyssa, are you okay?" Snoutlout Asks me.

"I'm fine" I say through gritted teeth, my blood still boiling.

I find the one that cut Stormstrike and use the knockback charm on it.

Something was different about it. It was a deep red and the Razorwhip got launched a lot farther than normal.

"Fall back!" Hiccup yells to everyone.

Everyone goes back to the stables leaving Stormsrike alone with the swarm of Razorwhips.

"We need a way to scare them." Hiccup says thinking.

"I have a way" I said trying to think of a happy memory for the patronus charm.

"Stand back" I say grabbing my wand.

I point it at the swarm thinking of when I first met Stormstrike and my new friends.

"_Expecto patronum!_" I yell and a bright blue-white light comes bursting from my wand.

The light turned into a blue-white Norwegian Ridgeback that flies towards the Swarm of Razorwhips followed by waves of blue-white light.

All the Razorwhips fly away from the light and the Norwegian Ridgeback in fear.

The light goes back into my wand. I fall to the ground breathing heavy.

"That was awesome!" The twins yell in unison.

"What was that?" Asked Snoutlout.

"It's called a patronus charm. It normally is used to scare off dementors." I explain as I stand.

Stormstrike lands in the entrance.

She was bleeding out of the wound from her chest.

I run over to see her injury.

The cut wasn't deep enough to damage anything but it was still bleeding.

"You're going to be okay" I say to the wounded dragon.

Stormstrike tilts her head towards me and I hug her. It felt good to be with my dragon again.

Chapter 9

About two days later we all gather in the great hall to discuss what to do to my father.

"I say we put him on a deserted island and let him rot there" I say angerly.

"No. I think we should put him on outcast island instead of a deserted island." Hiccup said looking at me with a look that looked disappointed.

"That sounds good." Astrid said to Hiccup.

"Outcast island?" I ask.

"Outcast island has a prison." Fishlegs said.

"I'm okay with that" I say half-heartedly.

"You're just going to give up that easily?" Hiccup asks me.

"I know when I'm defeated." I say shrugging.

"All right then. Let's go get him." I say walking towards the exit.

All of a sudden Ameria comes running through the entrance almost running into me with blood staining her clothes.

"Ameria! What happened?" I say not holding back the surprise in my voice.

"Your father." She says breathing heavy. "He escaped!"

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she falls.

I catch her and roll up her top so I can see her stomach.

There's a three deep gashes on her stomach that looks like a spell.

"_Vulnera Sanentur_" I say pointing my wand towards the gash.

It heals but I'm worried it wasn't enough, she's lost a lot of blood.

I realize I'm shaking, I'm not surprised because my friend might not survive.

We took her to the same bed I laid on when I got shot with an arrow.

She started stirring but she didn't wake up. It seemed like she was having a nightmare.

"Don't worry. Gothi said she'll be okay" Hiccup said walking up from behind me.

"Who's Gothi?" I ask.

"She's the village healer" Hiccup replies " if you meet her just know she doesn't talk, she writes in the sand with her staff"

"Okay" I say looking back to Ameria.

I couldn't help but think, how could he escape when Ameria was watching? She's a highly trained assassin. And why did Ameria have a gash that was made from magic?

"Someone must of helped him" I say quietly without realizing.

"You think so?" Hiccup Asked.

"The gashes on Ameria was made by a spell" I say "And my father is not a wizard"

"So the person who helped him was either a witch or a wizard" Hiccup says in deep thought.

"Exactly. But I don't know who would help him" I say.

"Does he have any close friends?" Hiccup Asks.

"Really?" I say giving him a look.

"Right. Is there anyone you can think of?" Hiccup says looking at me like he was expecting me to answer.

"No idea. Almost everyone he ever knew he killed" I say with a sigh.

"Wait. Didn't he say that he trusted someone? Who was it again? Lucian? No, Lucius?" Hiccup says with a little excitement.

"Yes! Lucius Malfoy!" I say loudly out of excitement.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Hiccup Asks.

"They could be anywhere. They probably apperated" I say in disappointment.

"What?" Hiccup Asks.

"Oh, right. It means you can be in one place and then you go to another place without moving" I try to explain.

"But your dad can't aperate right?" Hiccup Asks in deep thought.

"Yes! Of course! They must have left on boat!" I say getting to my feet.

Just as I walk to the door Astrid barges in out of breath.

"We found a boat to the west just outside the archipelago!" Astrid said after a few deep breaths.

"That must be them! Let's go!" I say running to get Stormstrike.

I jump onto the saddle and take off with the others.

We see the boat but there are about ten more boats behind it.

"We're outnumbered. Fall back!" Hiccup yells to the rest of us.

"Wait!" I yell examining the boats.

I could see my father on each of the boats.

"They're fake!" I yell to the others.

"Stormstrike. You know what to do." I say to my dragon. Immediately she looked excited.

She blasts the closest one and the flame goes right through the ship and into the water.

"Blast all of them until you find a real one!" Hiccup yells to the others

Everyone was firing at the ships but none of us found the real one.

"Did anyone find it?" Hiccup Asks after we got back together.

Everyone shook there heads.

"It must be a distraction!" Fishlegs says to every one.

"To the east!" I say flying east.

I could see ten boats but when I fired at them they were real.

"Be careful they're real" I say to the others.

Everyone blasted them but they didn't burn.

"What's going on? Why aren't they burning?" I ask the others hoping they have a logical explanation.

"They're dragon proof" Hiccup answers.

I could only think of one way to sink the ships.

But I don't know if I can trust them enough to tell them I'm an animagus.

Chapter 10

If I tell them they might try to kill me like everyone else.

But if I have to I will.

I brush away that idea and try to think.

"Alyssa look out!" Snoutlout yells.

Out of nowhere something burns my right arm.

I look around to see what burned me.

I see an archer with an burning arrow getting ready to shoot at me again.

Stormstrike flies out of range of the arrow.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup Asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I say looking at the burn.

"We need to-" Hiccup begins to say but a net wraps him and Toothless causing them to fall into the water.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled looking down not noticing the net flying at her.

"Astrid!" I say.

Stormstrike flies towards Astrid and Stormfly bumping them out of the way so the others wouldn't get hit with the net.

We start falling and we hit the water.

All of a sudden we're pulled out of the water.

We land on a boat and immediately our kidnappers put a muzzle on Stormstrike and grabbed my wand.

They put my arms behind my back and they pull my head up so I look ahead.

I see my father, no, My kidnapper holding a knife to Hiccups throat.

"Looks like I finally have the upper hand" my father says with an evil grin. "It's looks just like when you thought I killed your friend"

"Let. Him. Go" I say through gritted teeth.

"No can do" I familiar voice says to my right.

I try to look to my right but I can't quite see him.

Lucius Malfoy comes into view.

"You and your friends are our prisoners" Lucius says.

He snaps his finger and the others have their arms behind their backs being pushed by a few other people who obviously work for Lucius.

Lucius gives a nod to whoever was holding me.

Out of nowhere something hits me in the back of the knees making me fall to the ground.

The man behind me grabs me by the hair and pulls so I'm looking straight up and holds a sword to my throat and I'm looking in the mans eyes.

They were murderous, unforgiving, cold.

But a Norwegian Ridgebacks eyes are even more murderous and unforgiving.

And even colder.

Since I'm an animagus I change my eyes into dragon eyes that really only turns the white part to yellow and stare in his eyes with a murderous rage.

He let's go of me out of fear and tumbles backwards of the boat

I change my eyes back and stand up.

"I think it would help if you were on a different ship" Lucius says calmly.

He snaps with fingers and out of nowhere a dragon grabs me and puts me on the next boat over.

A few guards grabbed me and dragged me below deck.

They shove me into a cell and I fall to the ground.

All of a sudden Lucius is standing above me.

"You are smarter than you look. My son was right about you" Lucius says with no expression on his face.

Draco was talking about me?

Lucius probably saw the confusion on my face because he says "Yes. Draco thinks highly of you"

That would explain why he stood up for me back in Hogwarts.

I was walking to class when I bumped into Crabbe and Goyle.

"Watch where your going!" Goyle yells as he smacks the books out of my hands.

"Hey!" I hear someone yell from behind me.

I turn to see Draco walking towards us with a angry expression on his face.

I was ready for him to yell at me but he passes me without a glance towards Crabbe and Goyle.

"I told you to leave her alone!" He yells at them.

Crabbe and Goyle immediately looked guilty and walked away.

"God those two are idiots" me mutters to himself.

He turns to me and helps me pick up my books.

"Sorry about them" he says as he hands me my books.

He walks away and I didn't know what had just happened.

"I don't understand what he sees in you" Lucius said without emotion.

He points his wand to the wall and an oval that looked like it was made of liquid silver.

He grabs me and forces me to look at it.

When I look into it I can see what was going on on the other ship.

I see Hiccup tied to a wooden pole with an archer about five feet away with a bow and arrow.

"No..." I say beginning to panic.

He sets the arrow on fire.

"No" i say a little louder completely freaking out.

The archer takes aim.

"NOOOO!" I scream not holding back anymore.

Chapter 11

My name is Hiccup Haddock.

An archer is about to kill me with a flaming arrow.

My friends and their dragons are tied up so they can't do anything to stop this.

just when the archer was about to fire a giant dragon explodes from the boat that Alyssa's on.

The boat splinters and breaks under the giant dragons weight.

The dragons roar was deafening, everyone covered their ears except for me and the others because our hands are tied.

The waves were rocking the boat so bad that the archer missed me completely.

The dragon flies over and grabs the archer with its mouth and launches him off the ship.

Something was off about the dragon.

Not because I haven't seen this species before but something about the eyes looked familiar.

The archers fire at it but the arrows just bounce off its scales.

It swings its tail and launches them off the boat.

It cuts the ropes that tied me to the pole with its claw.

I run over and untie everyone and take out the gag in there mouth.

"Get to your dragons!" I say to them as I take the muzzle off of Toothless.

We get to the skies to get a better look at the dragon.

It's tearing the ship to pieces.

It looks like it's looking for something.

After it stopped searching it burns the boat and flies off to the next ship.

It does the same thing to all the other ships and kept burning them.

It gets to the last one but doesn't burn it.

It reaches into the ship and slashes at something and Stormstrike flies out of the boat.

"It was looking for Stormstrike" I mutter to myself.

Realization struck me.

"Oh my gods." I say out loud.

"What?" Astrid Asks.

"It's Alyssa!" I say to them.

"Uh... Hiccup. That's a dragon. Alyssa is a human" Snoutlout said in a voice sounds like he thinks I'm crazy.

"Think about it" I say thinking of the facts "it came out of the ship Alyssa was on. It's eyes look like human eyes and there the same colour of Alyssa's eyes. It cut me loose and waited for us to get off the ship before destroying it. And it was looking for Stormstrike."

"Maybe it was just underneath the ship" Snoutlout said.

"We don't know this species maybe it's supposed to have human eyes" Fishlegs says.

"And maybe it was looking to see if there were any dragons on the boats before destroying them because it doesn't kill dragons" Astrid says.

"And maybe it saved you because it knew they were about to kill you so it saved you." Fishlegs said.

They didn't believe me.

There was only one way to find out.

The dragon was within earshot as it was burning the last ship.

"ALYSSA!" I yell as loud as I can.

It turns around immediately and looks at me and flies over.

It stops right in front of us.

"Alyssa?" I ask.

The dragon looked a little sad and guilty, but it nods.

"How?" I ask.

It points one claw towards me and makes an ark.

"Later. Got it" I say.

When we get back Ameria is waiting for us.

As soon as we land the giant dragon shrinks and turns into Alyssa.

She's on her hands and knees and she's breathing heavy.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Flying is hard" she says with a chuckle.

I chuckle a little.

She rolls onto her back.

"Care to explain?" Astrid says as she walks over

"I'm what they call in the wizarding world an animagus" she begins standing up "it means we can turn into a certain animal.

"That's awesome!" The twins say in unison.

"So. What kind of dragon is that?" I ask.

"A Norwegian ridgeback" she replies.

"I've never heard of that before" Fishlegs says obviously fascinated.

"That's because it's only in the wizarding world" Alyssa says.

"How come you didn't tell us?" I ask

Chapter 12

It's finally time I told my new friends why I didn't tell them I'm an animagus.

A tear rolls down my cheeks and I wipe it away with my finger.

"Every time I tried telling people who I thought were my friends they tried killing me." I say crying a little bit.

"One time I told my friend and they turned the whole village against me. They tried to kill me." I say crying a little harder.

"I didn't trust anyone except for Ameria and after I thought my dad killed her two years ago I didn't trust anyone except my friends from Hogwarts to know about it." After that I lost it and started crying and I wasn't able to speak anymore.

Ameria comes up to me and hugs me tightly.

I cry into her shoulder glad that she didn't turn on me like everyone else.

Astrid walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder after I calmed down a little bit.

"We wouldn't turn on you because we like who you are. Being able to turn into a dragon doesn't matter it's still you" She says comfortingly.

"Thank you" I say after I finally stopped crying.

"Honestly I thought it was pretty cool" Snoutlout says with a wink.

I roll my eyes at him.

I don't accept his flirting because I kind of liked Draco after he helped me.

He became very nice to me and my friends Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"Did anyone see what happened to my kidnapper?" I said 'kidnapper' threw gritted teeth.

"I saw him go below deck when you came out of the ship." Astrid replies.

"Maybe I killed him when I came out of the ship" I say trying to sound like I was disappointed but I smiled a little.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Snoutlout asks.

"Yes it is" I reply.

A couple thoughts thought struck me.

The others noticed that.

"What is it?" Astrid Asked.

"I just realized that if he's dead there are no more Harrecs!" I say excitedly "And if the Harrecs aren't my real family that means my real family is out there!"

"Unless your kidnapper killed them" Tuffnut says.

Astrid gasps and smacks Tuffnut in the back of the head.

"My father said they were magic, it would be nearly impossible to even get close to them." I say convincing myself.

"How are you going to find them?" Fishlegs Asks.

"I'm not to sure yet but I think I'm going to go to the wizarding world" I answer.

"When are you leaving?" Astrid Asks.

"I don't know, maybe now" I say a little sad.

"Well. If you are then it was great meeting you" Hiccup says.

"It was great meeting you too" I say.

"Oh! I almost forgot" I was grabbing a whistle from my satchel.

"What's that?" Fishlegs asked looking confused.

I blow on the whistle and it sounds like an owl.

A screech owl comes and lands on my arm and I give it to Hiccup.

"What's this for?" He asks.

"If you ever need my help write a letter and give it him and he'll give it to me." I reply

I turn to Stormstrike.

"Ameria. Do you want to come with me or stay here?" I ask her.

She looked a little torn.

She looks at me then the others.

"You're always welcome here" Hiccup says to her.

"I think I'll stay" Ameria says looking at me as if I would get mad "I don't want to interfere with you meeting your parents"

"Okay" I say walking over to her and hugging her.

"See you later" I say getting on Stormstrike.

We lift off and I was going to see a new life.

As we were flying I saw a skrill just ahead of us.

"Torax?" I say.

It flies over to us and he looked happy.

"Go that way" I say pointing to where Ameria and the others were.

He flies off towards them and I hear How happy Ameria was.

After that I knew everything was going to be alright.

_**The End**_


End file.
